


Closet Encounter

by Reader010



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkwardness, Bumblebee - Freeform, Closets, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, SeaMonkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader010/pseuds/Reader010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is why they use the other closet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think that with all their closet make out scenes, two couples could accidentally choose the same closet...

As the bell finished ringing to signal the class was over, Sun was already long gone. One of the few things he didn't like about this school was that he didn't have classes with Neptune all the time. Seriously, it was a lot easier for the two of them to meet up between classes back in Haven.

Sun shook his head. He wasn't going to be bothered with that. He just couldn't wait to find Neptune. The thought of it made him shake with excitement.

Sun checked his scroll, not slowing his pace. 1:03. If he didn't want to miss lunch, he was going to have to make this quick. Well, not that he cared but, Neptune probably would.

_Ugh, the sacrifices I make for that nerd._

Sun peeled down the hallway. _Damn, Mondays were hard. about only halfway through the day and his arms were full of work he had to do, and his mind filled with complete nonsense from Professor Port's lecture._ It was a good thing he was meeting Neptune now, he needed some sort of pick-me-upper. Sun turned another corner. A second later he saw his favorite nerd with hair the color of the sea. Well I guess technically he was the only blue haired nerd he knew- but that wasn't the point. Sun smirked. He had some fun plans today.

As Sun approached Neptune, Neptune became more attune to the monkey Faunus's presence.

"Hey,"  Neptune said casually as his friend walked past him. As usual, Neptune followed him on the way to their usual destination.

"Hey," Sun responded just as nonchalantly as Neptune had. Just as it should be. To everyone else, they were just two best friends.

But really they were so much more.

The two turned to their left into an empty hall. Neptune on the right, Sun on the left.

As the approached the door, Neptune quickly glanced over his shoulder. The hallway was still empty. Quickly, before anyone could enter, Neptune opened the closet door and watched as the monkey Faunus entered. A second later Neptune followed Sun in. Before Neptune was even done closing the door Sun had him pinned against the wall. Only a millisecond later their lips met.

Neptune moaned in surprise as a shiver ran down his back. Once he was out of his shock, Neptune kissed back. Before he knew it, Sun's tongue had found his own.

Neptune pulled Sun in closer as the two struggled for dominance. As Neptune's left hand combed through his best friend- his boyfriend's hair- his other hand ran down Sun's back. Stopping at the base of his tail. Neptune lightly stroked Sun's tail twice to tease him. Then on his third stroke he gripped hard as he pulled.

Sun moaned loudly into the kiss, and Neptune felt the sound vibrate down his spine.

A moment later Sun's mouth was on Neptune's neck, biting, licking, sucking; in general just leaving marks to let anyone who even thought of falling in love with Neptune know that he was his, and that he wasn't very find if sharing.

******

A few hallways across the school, the very much same thing had happened.

As the bell rang Yang was the first to jump out of her seat and get out of class. It had been an especially long and hard day for her. First off the coffee machine had been broken, so she had to ditch her morning coffees. Then, because of that she failed to pay attention during class, and when she was called she didn't know the answer and then she felt like Jaune and yeah. Secondly, Weiss had been in a even crankier mood than usual, and the only thing that Yang had heard explaining why was something about her discovering a White Rose betting pool, so the heiress had snapped at her for not cleaning up after herself, launching into a long speech on the importance of responsibility.

In general, it had been a shitty day.

Which was why she was more then welcoming some time with her girlfriend.

As soon as Yang was out of the classroom, she rested on the nearest wall, waiting for Blake.

Unfortunately, Blake was one of the last ones out of the class, but Yang wasted no time. As soon as the girl was close enough to her Yang put an arm around her shoulder, then turned the corner, leading Blake to their usual spot.

Blake smirked. "And how has your day been?" She sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer.

"Terrible," Yang replied before sporting her trademark shit-eating grin. "But I have a feeling it's about to get better."

"Oh, and why is that?" Blake asked as she pretended to be clueless.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

The two partners turned the corner. Blake pretended to be disappointed as she pouted. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Yang smiled as an idea crossed her mind. "Well it'll have something to do with this-" Without anymore warning Yang pinned Blake against the wall, and her lips were next to join the fun. As Blake gasped in surprise Yang's tongue entered her mouth. While her mouth was busy, Yang slid one hand down to Blake's rear, where she lightly squeezed. As she did so Yang's other hand ran through her partner's hair, stopping only to scratch her ears.

This continued for a few seconds before the reality of what they were doing sunk into Blake's mind. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. Thankfully the hallway was deserted, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. Without a word to her lover she ditched the idea of them going to their regular spot and opened the door next to her, revealing a janitor's closet. Blake skillfully moved her lover along, their lips and Yang's hand never breaking contact. As they entered the closet, Blake's eyes were closed with pleasure, and without looking she gently closed the door and fiddled with the lock.

As she finished locking the door, Yang had once again pinned her to a wall. It was too bad Blake's eyes were closed, or else she would've noticed how another couple had already claimed this room.

Neptune and Sun were also to caught up in the moment to notice the intruders. Neptune felt Sun's tail wrap around his legs, bringing him even closer to his lover. Neptune continued to fiddle with Sun's hair, giving it a jerk every once in a while.

Sun's knee rose over to his partner's crotch as he playfully nudged, teasing his partner. Neptune let out a sharp gasp and Sun couldn't help but smirk.

While his lover was distracted with his victory, Neptune pulled away from their kiss and viciously attacked Sun's next. A yelp of pain formed in Sun's mouth but before he could do anything about it Neptune's hand found his tail's base and he pulled hard once again.

A wave of pleasure hit Sun, and he moaned into Neptune's shoulder. Sun felt Neptune smirk against his neck.

Meanwhile, Yang had Blake pinned to the wall. One of Yang's hand rested on her girlfriend's rear as the other scratched by her Faunus ears. Blake held the back of Yang's jacket in a bunch as her other hand kept Yang's head close to her.

A minute passed and they both pulled back for air. Yang's breath was warm on Blake's cheek. The two panted lightly as they tried to catch their breath.

Then Blake pulled Yang in for them to continue.

*****

Minutes passed as the two couples continued, both oblivious to the other's presence. Finally, that changed.

The closet door opened with a loud click, and both couples paused in surprise. Standing in the doorway was one of Beacon's janitors.

The janitor stopped his push cart in front of the door. His eyes darted from one couple to the other.

Sun and Neptune had stopped making out, but Neptune remained pinned to the wall, and both of the lovers had marks along their neck.

The janitor then glanced at the others. He saw Yang holding Blake by the rear against the wall, and when Yang realized this she and Blake blushed and Yang quickly let go of her.

The two couples locked eyes, and a single thought passed through all of their minds.

_They haven't been here the whole time, have they?!_

After a long moment of silence the janitor shook his head.

"You do realize we actually use these closets right? It's not like in your fancy romance novels and fan fiction, we work here." Nobody answered. The janitor sighed and began to walk away. "You have five more minutes."

After he was gone, the two couples didn't break eye contact.

Finally Neptune looked at the ground, his cheeks stained with a blush.

"Not a word of this to anyone, alright?"

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot, please comment and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
